Predators: Hunter's Planet
by Ms. Mon
Summary: Last thing she remember was the aircraft above her. Seles awoke in an unfamiliar jungle. She now must join forces with total strangers to survive. They are prey of aliens in a deadly hunting game. Will she ever get back home? Adventure/Suspense/Romance.
1. A Failure

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, this is my Predator story including an OC. I'll try to keep it in the T rating, but if that should change I will inform via author's note. I'll will be updating the next chapter soon. Please leave feed back, I'd really appreciate that. Hope you enjoy it, and happy reading.

**Disclaimer: **Drugs mentioned.

* * *

_They watched, carefully choosing the perfect prey for their game, the hunt._

**A Failure**

Seles tossed and turned in her bed, trying her best to fall back asleep. It was useless, her sleeping problems and the light shining straight at her from the window would not let her drift back into dreamland. Waking up was particularly painful today. Her body ached and she felt the need to vomit. Trying her best to ignore those feelings, she crawled out of bed and walked over to the bedroom window.

Its mid-July, which meant her birthday was just in a few days. Seles chose to ignore the damn thing this year. She was turning 26 and didn't feel the need to celebrate that. She opened her window, warm sun rays and the fresh air outside entered her room. Weather was perfect, a cool summer breeze from the forest caressed her face.

She rented a summer home in Montana, right by the woods. This is just what she needed, silence her everyday world. She wanted to get away from the city and her life that was slowly crushing her as days passed by. This was probably not a long-term solution to her problems, but it would have to do for now.

_'There is no sense in letting this beautiful day go to waste.' _she thought.

No wasting any more time, she grabbed her backpack, opened it, and began packing: an extra pair of socks, a warmer jacket, few boxes of matches, a switchblade knife, two bottles of water, and a compass.

She had learned from previous trips to the forest that no matter what, those items are crucial to have with you. "It's better to be safe than sorry." Seles reminded herself.

She slid into her light brown combat pants, a pair of socks and black combat boots which were perfect for the kind of terrain the forest. She slipped a plain black t-shirt over her head and looped a black leather belt around her hips. Her chestnut hair was messy from the night. She loosely braided her hair into two braids.

She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the person in front of her. Seles had dark shadows underneath her eyes, her skin was pale and her once lush hair was messy and tangled. The braids were just fine but her bangs and hair that was too short to be braided fell over her face, thus causing her eyes to look even more tired. She swept her bangs to the side. It was barley morning but already she felt drained out completely. Shaking her head at herself, she let out a huff of annoyance. She certainly had seen better days.

"Seriously?" she said raising her arms in question at the reflection before her. She spun away from the mirror and walked over to her nightstand. There was just one thing to do before she left.

Shooting up was her weakly routine for some time now. Back home she's usually too busy with work to let herself enjoy such activity in peace. It slows her down which ultimately shows up in her work. It didn't matter though, her job meant nothing to her, nothing. Here she was free to shoot up as much as she wanted not having to worry about everyday responsibly.

After the little session in the bedroom, she made her way into the kitchen where she prepared three sandwiches. Two of them she packed for today's trip while nibbling at the third one. Tossing the backpack onto her back she walked out of the house, locking the door, and heading towards the woods.

* * *

Sunlight barley broke out from the leaves surrounding her. Seles wondered the vast forest grounds, trying not to get too far from the main trail. Occasionally stopping to take sips from her water bottle. It reminded her of the childhood that seemed so far away now. Minus her addiction. Yes, she accepted it, even called it by its name. She felt waves of heat coming over her. The drug was kicking in intensely just as she was taking her last sip of water. The river should be close, she'll fill up the bottles there and without hesitation, she took her last sip of water.

"My name is Seles, and I am addicted to heroin," surprised she said that out loud, she mentally laughed at her own words.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something brown and furry that flashed by. She must have startled something when she spoke. She stopped her steady pace and let her eyes wonder around. Finally she saw a squirrel right before one of the trees. The little critter stood on its back legs observing her.

Seles stood still, turning her head to the side, now facing the little woodland creature, smiling to herself. Slowly, she fixed her posture, now standing straight and tall. Positioning her left arm straight as if she was holding a bow, she pulled her other arm back at a 45 angle. Balanced, she stood like that for a few seconds, imagining she was holding her weapon. The creature scurried away up in the tree just as Seles pretended to release the arrow that was a figment of her imagination. She stood like this for a few more seconds before continuing down the trail.

She was once a promising star of archery. Olympic gold was her future- at least her parents and coach saw it. She was at the wrong place and around the wrong crowd. Got addicted to coke, and quickly after came heroin. _The devil's blood,_ she called it. Just days before the NFAA World Archery Festival she failed her medical exam. Drugs were found in her blood and urine, which resulted in her not being able to take part in the festival. Rumor had it that some serious talent scout had an eye on her, that festival was supposed to jump-start her sport's career. Long story short, her parents, coach, and everyone were disappointed. No one expected her to go down like this. Hell, she didn't either. This marked her in the archery society and what was her promising future at once, had to become only a hobby. She applied for an office job and tried to start over again.

The river was close, she could hear water rustling not too far away. When she finally got there, she filled up her two water bottles and chose the best rock to rest on. She completely lost herself in her memories. After few minutes of relaxing in the sun something startled Seles.

"Something isn't right,"

The ground shook slightly, yet enough for her to hear it now more clearly. Gradually, leafs around her began to swoosh as the forceful wind stirred them around. She abruptly got up and searched with her sight what was causing this commotion. For a second she stood in awe. Not around her, but above, an enormous aircraft was slowly covering the sun.

"This can't be real!" she shouted, shielding her face with her arms as the wind caused by the huge air craft stirred up more leafs. This had to be the drug's doing, creating this horrible vision. When she slowly moved her arms away so that she could see, the aircraft had already covered the entire sunlight that was there before. Its shadow linger all around her. That was the last thing she saw, the last thing she remembered.


	2. Not of this Earth

**Author's note****:** Hello readers, this is the next chapter of my story. Thank you for the great reviews got the chapter before. Just like I wrote in the previous chapter, you'll get to see what Seles looks like. About the title change, I didn't like the title I had originally, and I think this one suits the story better.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Not of this Earth**

A large white bird flew high above Seles' unconscious body, it made an incredible screech as it circled around before flying away. Seles groaned in pain. She was lying on the hard ground. Her entire body ached and her head felt as if it might explode soon. Still not opening her eyes she rubbed her forehead. Squinting in pain, stopping just above her right brow. She felt a cut. Trailing down her face she searched for any other injuries. There was one more, slightly bigger than the one before, on her left cheekbone.

What happened to her? It must be the drug's doing. That seemed impossible though. Never have she had this intense side effects, such a bad trip. Her wounds were real, something was terribly wrong.

"Worst. Trip. Ever." she whispered to herself, still stroking her forehead. Noise from unfamiliar to her animals and insects sounded everywhere. The quiet forest she remembered was now a noisy jungle. She took a deep breath and gradually opened her eyes, at the same time trying to adjust her vision to the sunlight. It's uncertain to her for how long she was unconscious, but it must of been a couple of hours. A gasp escaped her lips as something else caught her attention. Stuck on branches high in the trees, a parachute swayed above her.

_'What is going on here,' _she mentally asked herself. Too many questions filled her head, she couldn't think straight.

She dreaded this moment but it had to be done. With all her strength she lifted herself up on her elbows and then on her feet, trying her best to not fall back down. Her entire body was sore from the fall, like one big bruise. Blinking nervously, as if believing that soon she'll wake up form this bad dream she looked around. Her backpack was on the ground a few inches away. She reached for it and took out her compass. The magnetic needled was spinning around.

_"There must be a reasonable answer to all of this,"_ yet any theories she conjured up in her head made no sense. She stepped towards where the parachute was hanging, taking a closer look at it. It must of opened by itself while in mid-air. Either way it saved her from the fall. Strange clicks showing red symbols came from the metallic device strapped onto the parachute's backpack. She cocked her head to the side. Never have she seen such a device.

Gun shots erupted behind her, making her jump up. Her instincts took over and she raced towards her backpack, grabbing it, and heading the opposite direction of the gunfire. The shooting was becoming louder, she could hear it getting closer.

Before she could get any distance between her and the shooting she slammed into something, thus falling to the ground with a loud thud. She looked at the man that was standing before her. His eyes were just as surprised as hers. He was holding a M134 Hand held gun that was pointing right at her. He obviously must of come to his senses that she's not a threat because he lowered his weapon. The shooting had stopped and both of them looked in that direction. He took her by the hand and helped her to her feet.

"Do you know who was shooting," he spoke with a distinct Russian accent. She shook her head slowly.

"Nikolai," he spoke. Seles looked at him a bit confused. He pointed at himself, "My name, I'm Nikolai."

"Well Nikolai, we must get moving," He nodded in agreement. She walked past him in the direction she intended to go.

"Yes I know, that is why I was running here." he pointed at the direction where the gun fires were heard, "It's best to eliminate any threats rather than running away. If you don't find them, eventually, they'll find you."

She couldn't protest, there wasn't much of a choice. He was armed and could protect her, while the only weapon she carried was a switchblade knife. At least she'll be safe behind him if the shooting starts up again. Then something caught her eye.

"Look," she pointed to the sky at a falling man, even from the distance they both could see how he was struggling to open his parachute. At last moment it opened before colliding with the trees. It didn't have enough time to fully open, but at least who ever was attached to it could get caught up in the tree's branches instead of slamming on the ground.

Nikolai was leading the way through the jungle, now towards where the man had possibly fallen and survived.

Seles shivered at the thought of finding a dying man on the ground. '_How did I survive if I was unconscious during the fall, d__id my parachute open automatically?' _Suddenly she remembered something.

"Nikolai, what is the last thing you recall?'

"War," he said, keeping a steady pace through the jungle. "Then a large shadow above, but before I saw anything a blinding light hit me. Then I woke up and was falling from the sky. I opened the parachute just in time." He stopped and looked at her, "You, what about you?"

"I remember the shadow, and now that you mention the light too. I do not recall the fall though, just waking up on the jungle's floor."

He smiled, "You have some luck then."

'I suppose. Nikolai tell me, do you have any idea where we are?"

He just shook his head, "Come, we can't afford to stop like this."

They were roaming the endless jungle for several hours. At one point they were so lost in conversation that Nikolai suspected they walked off the path that would lead them to the man that fell from the sky. They did see a couple of parachutes along the way, but most were empty and had none survivors.

Nikolai did most of the talking, he told her about the war and that he was a Spetsnaz, a special purpose forces soldier. He was from Russia like she guessed and he had two kids back at home. She didn't mention any of her life, her addiction, or her once promising archery talent. He was a soldier, comparing the two, her past was not worth mentioning. She listened, it took her mind off this place.

They reached a small meadow with a creek running through it. "It's getting late," Nikolai pointed out, "It's best that we set up camp."

* * *

First night in this place. The jungle was mostly quiet, besides the occasional croaking from the creak near by. The jungle seemed bigger at night, more mysterious. Seles had to admit, she was scared. She filled up her empty water bottles and settled on a low branch. Her and Nikolai sat away from each other. The only light came from the moon that barley broke through the leafs.

After a couple of hours Seles' lids were close, but she was still wide awake. Wondering if Nikolai was getting any sleep, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look Nikolai. He had lit a small fire that he sat by, fiddling with his weapon. Nikolai looked at her. Suddenly realizing she's starring at him, her instant reaction was to look away, almost as if being shy by this.

Nikolai smiled to himself and went back to reloading his weapon, _'I'm insane, this is probably because of war, I have not seen a woman in a long time.'_ He had to admit though, she was interesting. He knew little about her, she seemed too careless_._ He promised himself that he'll look out for her. More for himself than her, he didn't want to be alone.

Nikolai poured the rest of the water from his bottle to put out the small fire. He leaned against tree and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Upon hearing steps coming, he immediately opened his eyes. It was Seles, coming towards him. "Can I join?" she asked quietly.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't expect to have such a busy week. I'll be updating soon a longer chapter, and the action is starting. The link to what Seles looks like is on my profile.

I started drawing her today but the results were less than what I've expected...so, I braided my hair and went outside, took a couple of pictures, chose the best one, and edited it. I used 4 or 5 different programs to do this, nothing professional though. I added scars, the predator laser, etc. You be the judge of my work :)

Don't forget to review.


	3. SOS

**Author's note**: Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Yes, I will try my best to update sooner.

To predator808: It's only the 3rd chapter, I'll see where I'll take this story. It'll be full of twist and turns. :)

* * *

**SOS**

During the night the weather drastically changed from hot and humid to cold and windy. Seles kept tossing and turning, each time waking up and nervously looking around as if still not believing that she's here in the jungle. Her entire body ached, she was sweating and shaking. Those were the effects of not taking the drug. Her body was demanding heroin and she couldn't do anything to easy the pain. Even sitting or laying was uncomfortable. It was morning for some time- guessing from the light breaking through the trees.

She groaned as she lifted herself up on one elbows, looking at her companion. Nikolai was still sleeping, arms crossed, body leaning against a tree. Even with his hands wrapped around his gun, he didn't seem dangerous when sleeping. His face warm, almost boyish-like. But she can't let her guard down just yet. Could she really trust a man she just met a few hours ago? She let out a sigh and shook her head in helplessness. The truth was that she didn't have much choice.

Her stomach walls grinding against each other. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Her stomach had made quick work of the sandwich she last had eaten, and it was now growling for more. "Shhhhhh!"she whispered to her complaining belly while rubbing it through her shirt.

Her eyes wondered towards the backpack that was near her. Unzipping it, she took out her jacket and slipped into it. Although the weather seemed to be warmer by the minute, she was shaking uncontrollably. In her bag she noticed the two sandwiches that she packed. Although tempted to reach for one, she stops herself. There was no telling how long she would have to be here. This might be her only food supply.

_'Unless...I could find some food, there must plenty of fruit and fish here. Maybe even hunt for animals if it will be necessary,'_ pleased by her own idea she smiled. Certain that she could survive if she was forced to, no longer did she feel scared of running out of food. A wave of confidence washed over her. She reached for her backpack to grab one of the sandwiches. Unwrapping her breakfast quickly, she splurge herself with each bite. She'll save the other one for Nikolai.

Looking into her backpack once more, she noticed a small plastic baggy. Taking a closer look at it, she noticed that it was filled with brown powder. Then it hit her, it was heroin. That powder could be turned into so familiar to her warm brown liquid. It would take away all the pain that she's feeling now. Almost immediately she forgot about the sandwich, tossing it back into her backpack. The idea alone of heroin made her a few degrees warmer.

_'Ofcourse,'_ she nodded to herself. She always kept a stash somewhere in case of sudden withdraw symptoms. Just as she was about to reach for it, she stopped herself, _'No, not yet. Who knows how long I could be here, from now the symptoms will just get worse. Food, I can somehow manage to get, but heroin...'_ her thoughts trailed off to horrible conclusions. The idea scared her so much that she threw her backpack away from her reach. Since she started taking the drug never had she imagined her world without heroin.

Her smile quickly disappeared. Until today, she didn't realized how much the drug controlled her life. She felt disgusted with herself, more so than the drug itself. She always though she was a reasonable woman yet it was a mystery to her why she tempted faith and tried the drug in the first place, thus throwing her into a spiral of addiction.

She manages to get up and slowly back away. The uncertainty that this situation was causing her was unbarring. She missed her home and at this point wanted nothing more than running water and a hot bath._'I'll wash up, it'll clear my mind.'_ she decides.

Checking if Nikolai was still sleeping, she quietly walked towards where the river was flowing. Kneeling, she splashed cold water on her face causing goosebumps all over her arms. Although the river was large, the water was shallow. Also she didn't want him to see her bare body. _'I bet the direction that the water is flowing leads into a lake of some sort, at least deeper water than this for sure.'_

* * *

It wouldn't be safe to wonder too far away from where Nikolai was, but enough to have some privacy. She started walking along the riverside. Gradually, like she predicted, the water became deeper while the water current flew by faster. Soon, the rumble of a waterfall was heard.

Seles pushed through the jungle and saw it. While the waterfall wasn't larger, it was still a magnificence piece of nature. Water flowing from the top, falling and eventually crashing into the pool of water below, deep enough for her to soak in. She looked around and quickly took off her clothes. Stepping into the water carefully, trying not to slip on the wet rocks.

She soaked her body in the cold water until only her head peered out. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying every second of this. The weather was becoming hotter by the minute, the air was now very dry. In the sun the cold water felt amazing. She let the water caress her body for a few more minutes. Hurriedly she washed her body and then soaked her hair. She got out of the water and dressed quickly. As she slipped into her clothes she noticed a few more bruises along her body from yesterday's fall. She braided her wet hair into the same messy hairstyle she always wore.

Just as she was slipping her boots on, something caught her eye. Suddenly, panic was written all over her face as she realized what was before her. She wanted to back away but ended up slipping on a wet rock and falling back into the water. Quickly she emerged out of the water, almost gasping for air. Behind one of the trees, well hidden in a camouflage of leafs was a hand. It was laying lifeless. She stepped forward to take a closer look at the person. With each step her ankle hurt more. It was not broke, but certainly twisted from the fall in the most unpleasant way.

She froze at the sight before her, covering her mouth in disgusted. A dead man is never a pleasant sight to see. A man in uniform laid lifelessly on the ground. His uniform resembled the ones of soldiers in Iraq. Not too far away from him was the same parachute she had when she felt. A weapon in his hand. He looked like he was in his early 20's, very pale, with blond hair that sticked out of a helmet strapped onto his head. What struck her the most was the horrible hole in his chest. It was no ordinary gun shot, much larger than a bullet could have made. In his other hand she saw a small round microphone. It was connected by a short cord to a radio.

Then it hit her, her eyes lit up with hope. Using this device she could probably send an SOS. Carefully she approached him, trying not to breath in as she got close. She ripped the microphone out of his stiff hand and grabbed the radio by it's handle. Quickly she rushed back where she came from, using the water as her guide back to where Nikolai was.

One last time she looked back over her shoulder at the dead man. For a second it had crossed her mind that this was the man that they saw falling from the sky yesterday.

* * *

Seles stopped her steady pase, about half way from her destination. She placing the radio on the ground. The sooner she sends out the distress call, the better. Examining the device for a few seconds, she flicked on the red switch that turned the device on. It let out a horrible screech, causing Seles to cover her ears. It seemed broken. Either way she decided to try sending out the SOS. She grabbed the microphone, pressing the button that allows transmission to be send out. "Mayday, Mayday! This is Seles Raeli, we're trapped in the Amazon jungle, we need help and medical supplies immediately!" She let go of the button and waited for an answer. All she got in return were high pitched radio interferences. Obviously it wasn't picking up any signal. "This is an SOS, anybody who can hear me, please help us!" Nothing.

Just as she was about to walk away she heard something that could be described as a snarl. It was like nothing she had heard before. The snarl faded away into the hum of the radio. She turned the volume knob up, and waited for it to sound again. For a few seconds there was nothing.

The radio picked up some alien-like noise. A series of clicks sounded from the radio, and soon after a loud snarl. It startled her, making her fall back. Her eyes grew bigger. "What the fuck is that!" she yelled. Not wanting to stay and find out, she picked herself up and raced along the river, ignoring the hurting ankle. She could have sworn that for a second, above her on one of the trees, she saw a flash of two yellow eyes looking at her.

Panting loudly she pushed leafs out of her way, finally reaching the camp place. Nikolai wasn't there, nor was her backpack. She left it there to silently tell Nikolai that she'll come back. '_Is it possible he left me? Then again, he could have though the same about me." _

Before she could figure out where he went, gun shots erupted. Just like the ones she heard yesterday. They were getting close to where she was. She limped towards the bushes to safety. Her breathing quicken as her heart raced faster. Running forward, she didn't notice the log below her feet. Before she could react, she fell down. Her ankle hurting like crazy now.

Out of the bush someone grab her ankle, the one that was twisted and she let out a short scream that was quickly cut off. A large hand covered her mouth. Her capturer's body pressed against her back.

"Shhhh, it's me" he whispered. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. It was Nikolai, she recognized his voice and that deep Russian accent of his. When he felt her body relax he let go of her. She turned to look at him. He placed his finger on his lips and then pointed to his right, indicating for her to be quiet and listen. They were in the cover of the bushes and leafs, so who ever was outside of this camouflage, had no idea that someone was there. Silence filled the air as both of them listened intensely._  
_

He was right, someone was there. Nikolai pointed to the man. From what she could tell, he must of fell from the sky not too long ago. He seemed very confused, turning and breathing heavily. On his back there was a AA-12 auto-shotgun. Soon they saw that he wasn't alone, and the shooting that she heard came from a dark-hair man holding two MP5K submachine guns. There was some debate going on between the two.

Nikolai chose this moment to pick up his heavy gun and aim at them. He turned his head towards Seles, giving her a silent warning. She followed his orders and covered her ears.

Nikolai started shooting at the two. Both of the man, obviously taken by surprised, quickly ducked and threw them self on the ground. They crawled behind a large log for protection. For a second he stopped the shooting to reload his weapon and soon after continued. Seles, who still was covering her ears, nudged Nikolai.

"They hid!" she exclaimed.

He didn't pay attention to her words and continued to fire at the log. A clank was heard and the gun refused to shoot. Something must of jammed in it. Nikolai nervously search for his ammo, hitting the gun a few times while cursing in Russian. Then he froze. For a second Seles wondered if time had stoped.

"Please stop doing that," a deep, husky voice was heard behind Nikolai. Seles didn't dare to look which of the two man were behind her and Nikolai, either way she felt dead already. In the corner of her eye she saw a gun being pointed at Nikolai's head. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, preparing to hear one blow, and take the other to the back of her head.

"You're shooting at the wrong people," the man continued.

"How do you know?" Nikolai asked.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Both her and Nikolai rose up, facing the man. He was a slender guy, probably in his late 30's. Seles took notice of his facial expression, it seemed cold and distant. Compared to Nikolai who was welcoming when it came to her.

She realized that the problem was not her trusting Nikolai, like she speculated earlier, but rather the other way around. From what she could remember, she hadn't even mentioned her name to him yet, while he told her most of his life story in the short amount of time that they know each other. It wasn't fair towards him. On the other hand, she was just trying to stay safe. Nikolai's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Alright," Nikolai spoke. "You want to show me the right one's?"

At this point the man lowered his weapon, Nikolai did the same as he looked at Seles and back at the man, "Nikolai... I mean, I'm Nikolai."

The other man, dark-skinned with black hair tied up in a small ponytail emerges from behind him. He takes notice of Seles and Nikolai. Perhaps this is the strangest group of people Seles had ever encountered. One thing was certain though, they were all equally confused.

"What's the last thing you remember Nikolai," the man spoke.

Nikolai pondered for a second. "War," he spoke evenly, recalling the events him and Seles have been going over for hours. "Yea, I was at Chechnya. Then there was a light. Then I woke up and I was..."

"Falling." Seles finished for him.

* * *

**Author's note: **I must apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had the unfortunate accident of having it deleted...twice. On the other hand I am happy I had the chance to rewrite it. I belive that this is the best story I wrote for this chapter. Remember to review, they keep me going :)


End file.
